


GirlScouts

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly, girlscout cookies, girlscout!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Omg someone drew fanart for this, bless them. Link here: http://fangfero.tumblr.com/post/151045033769/tonight-i-doodled-danny-as-a-girl-scout-inspire





	GirlScouts

**Author's Note:**

> Omg someone drew fanart for this, bless them. Link here: 
> 
> http://fangfero.tumblr.com/post/151045033769/tonight-i-doodled-danny-as-a-girl-scout-inspire

Arin's in the middle of washing dishes, when he hears a knock on the door. Arin frowns and dries his hands on a towel. He wasn't expecting anyone, maybe one of his friends decided to stop by?

Arin walks over to the door, and when he opens it he's met with a man holding a cardboard box. Sitting on his head, or rather his large mess of hair, is a baseball style GirlScout hat. It's obviously not his, as it's much to small- and pink. Arin looks at him in surprise and blinks.

"Hello, my name is Danny. I was wondering if you'd be interested in buying some GirlScout cookies today?"

  
Arin feels an incredulous grin overtake his face. "Aren't you a little old to be a GirlScout?"

"What? No, I'm eleven." He says, perfectly deadpan. He looks at Arin's face and then laughs. "I'm just kidding. My cousin is sick and was really bummed that she wouldn't be able to fill her quota, so I volunteered. And come on, the look just isn't complete without the hat."

Arin snickers. "Dude, that hat isn't even touching your head, it's like entirely resting on hair."

Dan shakes his head. "Hey, I don't make he rules. So, would you like to buy some cookies? I have, fuckin' Thin Mints, Tagalongs, uh...Do-si-dos, Samoas, and Peanut butter patties." He looks down into his box. "Oh! And Savannah Smiles. You can tell that I've got the pitch down."

Arin starts laughing. "No, no. You totally got it down."

Dan tilts the box towards Arin, and Arin sighs. "Goddamn it. I'm going to blow all my money on motherfucking GirlScout cookies." He steps away from the door, and leaves the door open. "I'm going to get get my wallet, you can come in if you want."

Arin ends up taking the whole cardboard box, 12 individual boxes of cookies total. Dan's cousin makes her quota, and Arin winds up getting Dan's phone number. Entirely for future sales purposes of course.


End file.
